


Reunion

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Optimus leaves Bumblebee in charge while he's away, the former scout can't help but stress. Without the comm relays working across Cybertron yet despite its revitalization, Bumblebee is left to make decisions about the planet and its inhabitants without guidance from the Prime.</p><p>When Optimus returns, the scout seeks him out for reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I should be fucking studying for fucking final exams *throws confetti*

Optimus covers the yellow warrior's mouth with a palm, and ends up more engulfing half of the mech's faceplates with his servo. Carefully tightening his grip around Bumblebee's face, Optimus leans down to rumble into his audio sensor, "I trust you to make the correct decisions while I am away, Bumblebee."

The mech whines, trying to use his own servos to give himself leverage and shove his aft up and back into the Prime. He knows Optimus trusts him, and that just makes his uncertainty worse. He'd been sure he was doing what was right when Optimus was presumed to be offline, but now Bumblebee constantly has to wonder "Is this what Optimus wants me to do? Is this the decision he would make? Will he have to change things when he gets back?" and it's caused the warrior to hesitate more than once.

"Hush," the Prime commands, and it silences the mech as well as stops his squirming. He pulls Bumblebee's helm back so far that the bot is forced to arch sharply to accommodate the position. Optimus can feel Bumblebee running hotter and hotter every moment beneath him, and he can even see his doorwings shuddering with anticipation. The scout is arched so tightly that Optimus can look down into his optics- spiraled wide, but dim in arousal. Never breaking optic contact, Optimus wriggles his other servo underneath Bumblebee's slighter frame to palm his already exposed and ready interface array.

Bumblebee squeaks and grinds his spike into Prime's servo as a single, thick digit gently rubs across his valve. He can feel Optimus's palm become slick with the lubricant leaking from his spike even as he hears the wet noises his valve's entrance is making around the larger mech's fingertip. Faceplates heating, Bumblebee's digits sink into the soft berth covering for purchase.

"Do not overload until I say so, Bumblebee," Optimus orders, and he can feel the mech quake beneath him. "You remember what happened last time you did so without permission, I hope?"

Bumblebee frantically nods as much as the Prime's continued grip on his face will allow, and his engine revs both at the memory and one of the large mech's digits spreading his valve walls. The warrior tries to focus on the Prime's optics to distract himself from the way the digit probes at his lining, even curling so much as to nearly nudge his spike's fluid tank. The last time he'd overloaded before Optimus told him he could, a ring had been fitted snugly around the base of his spike and the Prime had pounded into his valve until Bumblebee, even with his voice box repaired by the artificial Omega Lock, had broken down into binary wails and sharp chirps to plead for release.

"Good little bot," the Prime almost coos, and he feels Bumblebee's valve tighten around his digit.


End file.
